Malcer
Quick Info Malcer, or know formerly in life as Jaden Fireheart is the second-in-command of the Darkness Tribe. He used to be a part of the Fire Tribe, until his interest of dark magic drove him to making a deal with Abandon to learn more knowledge of dark magic in return for joining Abandon's side, and being in service to him. After learning of this dark magic, he decided to invoke upon himself an ancient dark magic ritual that would turn him into a Lich: An undead creature that could not truly die (for if they died, they would be resurrected within a week), unless a gem (which is used as a part of the ritual) is destroyed. If the gem is destroyed, a lich withers away into dust. The gem is usually stored away secretly somewhere. Backstory Jaden Fireheart was a prominent young warlock for the Fire Tribe, and quickly became a wizard in his tribe. However, he always had an appetite for knowledge, and upon being in a raid against a fortress owned by the Darkness Tribe, he found a spellbook in the fortress that had many information of dark magic. At first, Jaden studied the spellbook to learn more about the Darkness Tribe's use of magic, but he soon quickly became more and more interested in the magic, and even started to practice some of the spells himself. The book soon began to corrupt him, and when the leader of the Fire Tribe soon found out, he then banished Jaden from the tribe. As Jaden was wondering the wilderness of Actherium after being banished, he only became more entranced by the spellbook. He became so entranced, that he barely ate or drank while in the wilderness, that he fell down from exhaustion at one point. When he gained consciousness, he noticed that he was in the throne room of the leader of the Darkness tribe, being carried by 2 men. "We found this book on him," one of the two men said to the leader. "Bring it here," Abandon (who was the leader) declared to the man. After glancing at the book which Jaden had recently in his possession, Abandon asked Jaden, "Why do you have this book in your possession? I see that the robes you are wearing are those of the wizards of the Fire Tribe." "I found the book when I was taking part in raiding one of your fortresses," replied Jaden. "and I was later banished from my tribe when I started to practice the magic that was written in the book." "What dark magic have you learned exactly?" asked Abandon. "I can show you," replied Jaden, and he then showed Abandon the dark spells he had learned. "Impressive." Abandon declared. "Now, I have a question for you: Would you like to learn more of this magic? If you do, I will teach you what I know, in return for you joining my side, and being in my service" "I agree to your terms," replied Jaden. Jaden then learned more and more dark magic from Abandon. Eventually, Jaden was becoming old, and he worried about dying soon. He then remembered a ritual Abandon had taught him, and he decided to try it. The ritual was the ritual of becoming a Lich. After performing the incantations, and bounding his soul to a gem, he drank some poison, died, and quickly rose from the dead as a Lich. Other Info This character is based off of a character I made for the RPG game Dungeons and Dragon, but it is adapted for this wiki. -IntellicraftCategory:Darkness Tribe Category:Undead Category:Wizards